


Snowflakes & Ice Skates

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Betty and Jug go ice skating on Sweetwater River! Animated gif.





	Snowflakes & Ice Skates

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to practice playing around with animated snow again, as I did with a Nine/Rose one I made a while back! Part of this manip is cannibalized from another one I made a few months ago- basically I wanted something wintery and fun but didn't want to start from scratch. Also, I'm just going to assume that everyone went skating as a group and there will be more fun activities after they're done...


End file.
